Golden Locks
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Companion piece to 'The Stilinski Pack.' The scene between Isaac and Erica in chapter 3. Isaac/Erica and I hope I don't need to tell ya this is M rated for a reason.


Golden Locks

Summary: Companion piece to my fic **The Stilinski Pack**. The kitchen scene between Isaac and Erica in chapter three. Warning: Smut ahead. I think Isaac and Erica make a pretty hot pair.

This is very different for me, by the way. I write het once in a blue moon because I'm so male leaning, but my bisexuality wants to play today.

Please review if you like it.

ooOoo

Isaac felt his stomach twist up in knots, inhaling to soothe the unease. Erica was still looking at him. She moved even closer, pressing against him, eyes wanting.

"I care about you Isaac."

Isaac's breathing quickened and he gently palmed her cheeks with his hands, bringing their lips together softly.

Erica gasped and placed her hands flat on his strong chest, giving herself over to need. It was okay to let go, she realized. Suddenly it wasn't Boyd, it was Isaac filling her up, intoxicating her.

Their lips were grinding frantically. She felt his tongue slip between her parted lips. She moaned needily into his mouth, breath coming out in rapid bursts. He pulled back from her like he'd been burned.

"You okay?" he asked. "I was worried you were having a seizure."

She smiled at him, cheeks flush. Her lips were deep red and bruised from their kiss, and suddenly Isaac's pants were way too tight.

"Nice of you to worry about me," she cooed, voice seductive.

Suddenly there was no one else in her world except him. She only knew that she wanted Isaac badly. He was looking at her, eyes glazed over and lips parted.

She shifted, brushing up against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest. She grabbed his hands and placed them against the back of her bra strap, fisting his shirt.

"I think Derek and Stiles will be tied up awhile," she suggested needily. "Now undress me..."

Isaac didn't need telling twice. He unhooked Erica's bra, lifting up her white t-shirt. Her bra fell to the floor, her perky breasts exposed to him. Isaac grabbed them, groaning with need as she rubbed the bulge in his jeans with her hand. He kneaded them, leaning forward to plant a kiss on one pert nipple, grinding it between his teeth. Erica moaned needily.

"Isaac," she cried out in ecstasy. "Yeah!"

The blond boy licked across her chest, taking the other nipple playfully in his mouth, giving it the same treatment as the other. Erica was panting and moaning for him.

"Isaac, I'm so wet! Oh gods, please!"

He let his hand roam down her body, resting on her thigh below her mini-skirt. His fingers ghosted up, dipping under the skirt, rubbing over her panties, cock straining against the confines of his jeans with desire. He stretched the fabric, hand slipping beneath it, letting a finger tease over her cunt before the digit slipped in.

"Ahhh," Erica wailed wantonly. "Isaac... "

Isaac licked his lips, slipping a second finger in, using her pussy juices to open her up as she panted for him like a needy whore. He removed his fingers, unbuttoning his jeans, lowering them to free his engorged length.

He grabbed her arms, willing her to stand up. She complied, letting him spin her around and bend her over the chair. He lifted up her mini-skirt, and lowered her panties down her legs.

His cock was throbbing like crazy for her. He positioned himself against her entrance, pushing in.

"Yes," she gasped.

He released a grunt as he pushed forward the rest of the way. He began to move in and out of her at a steadily increasing pace, his breathing ragged as she panted for him.

"Oh," she moaned. "Isaac I'm about to cum!"

He moaned, driving forward even faster as her juices flooded around his cock. He wasn't going to last long. He grabbed her shoulders, hammering it home.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Isaac yeah... "

Isaac kept driving forward, his release coming close. He ran his fingers through his golden locks, stepping back, slowly pulling out of her.

"You want it on your face?" he asked with a growl.

"Oh yeah!" Erica cooed. "Give it to me."

She sank to her knees beneath him. He grabbed her golden hair and jacked furiously. His cum jetted forth in spurts, coating the fair skin of her face and her red lips.

She lapped some of it up with her tongue and stood, pulling him into a kiss, using her tongue to swap his own seed with him.

Isaac had something in common with Stiles and Derek, he was bi too, and had tasted his own salty spunk before. He used his tongue to swap it between her mouth and his eagerly.

Finally he pulled her against him, breathing heavy, just wanting to hold her and never let go.

"Erica," he whispered. "I care, so much."

ooOoo

Well how was it?


End file.
